Can't Make You Love Me
by The-Real-Mrs.Pete-Wentz
Summary: Christian and Stacy are best friends Randy gets in the way. Full summary inside. RandyxStacyxChristian.
1. Fun At The Arcade

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. sigh I can take the pain, don't worry about me. Except for the story Idea. Yup, that's mine! (Nods head proudly.)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cant Make You Love Me**

Summary: Stacy and Christian are best friends. After a Confrontation at the arcade Stacy ends up going on a date with Randy Orton. After the date she falls in love with him. She spends more time with him than Christian, and he doesn't like that. He has secret feelings for Stacy. And he tries to win her heart. Will Christian get the girl? Or will Stacy stay with Randy? Randy-Stacy-Christian.

Chapter One: Fun At the Arcade

Stacy stared at the clock as she waited for the class to end. She was going to meet Christian, her best friend in the whole world, at the arcade. They planned on spending the entire weekend together since they have been busy studying for a test, and haven't had much quality time together lately.

She and Christian met when they were in kindergarten. Andrew Martin, aka Test, was teasing her and taking her lunch money. When Christian saw what he was doing, he wouldn't stand for that. So he punched him in the nose and he ran off crying. Christian then checked on Stacy and ever since then, they were inseparable. Stacy of course had other friends like Lita and Trish, and Christian had Edge and John Cena. But they knew that they were the best of friends.

All of a sudden, the bell rang and Stacy snapped out of her day dream. Christian came up to her.

"Hey" he said and pecked her on the cheek. "So are you ready to go to the arcade?"

"Yea, and I could totally kick your ass at any game too." She responded proudly and stood up.

"Oh, yea. You think so?" He challenged playfully.

"I know I could."

"Well let's see." He said.

Then they left the school, and headed towards the arcade.

_At the arcade_

She and Christian walked up to one of those kung-foo fighting games and put in some quarters.

_About three minutes later_

"Oh yea! Go me!" Stacy said as she jumped up and down.

"ok, so you beat me, big deal. Best 2 out of three?" he asked.

"Your on!" she replied.

_An hour later_

"Woo hoo! I win I win! For the tenth time in a row!" She said as she did a little dance.

"Ok fine, you beat me. I'll go get some more quarters." He laughed as he walked off.

Stacy just stared at her nails waiting for him to return. Then someone came up to her.

"Hey Stacy." he said.

She looked up at him. "Oh, it's you." she said with hatred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ha ha, cliffhanger! Aren't I mean. you probably know who it is though. Rats! Anyways, Please review! Toodles!


	2. The Confrontation

OMG. I'm sooo sorry for not updating guys. I feel terrible. But I've been so busy lately. I cant believe that the rabid wolverine is dead! I cant believe he and his family were murdered. I miss him so much. I kno I'm gonna be crying for a long time. We love you Chris!

Disclaimer: You kno the drill. I own nada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: The confrontation

Stacy glared at Randy with hatred. She didn't really know him personally, but she knew that he thought he could have any girl he wanted. And it made her sick. She was sure that when he went out to eat, he'd have to get a table for two. That's only because she thought his big ego wouldn't fit in the same chair as him.

"What do you want Randy?" Stacy sighed, feeling annoyed.

"I just wanted to come say hi to one of the sexiest girls in school." He smirked.

Stacy just rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure you didn't just come over here to try and get into my pants?"

Randy looked a bit taken aback, but he kept his cool demeanor.

"Now what makes you think that?"

"Well, you know you're an egotistical jerk who thinks he can get any one in bed." Stacy replied.

"Well, you got me all wrong Stacy. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to see a movie with me tonight. I want you to get to know the real me." He smiled.

Stacy smiled back. "Well, if you really want to get to know each other better, and your not trying to get into my pants, consider it a date."

She always did have a thing for him. The only thing that she found unattractive about him was the fact that he had an ego the size of Texas.

Randy smiled. "Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6:00. Is that good?"

"Yeah, that's great."

Randy's smiled faltered when he saw Christian walk back up.

Christian looked over at Stacy. "Um, Stacy. What the hell is Randy doing here."

Randy and Christian just glared at each other. Stacy looked around nervously.

"He just came to say hi. But that's not important now. We need to go to your house to finish the English assignment, remember?"

Christian looked at her again. "Oh yea. C'mon Stace, let's go."

He put a protective arm around her as they left the arcade. He never liked Randy. He always thought he would try to steel Stacy. _His _Stacy. Christian loved her more than anything in the world. He wanted to tell her that. But he wasn't sure when the right time would be.

But it would be soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, I kno. Short chapter. But I'm kinda on a writers block rite now. But don't worry. It'll get better. Please read and review! Ily!


End file.
